Peculiar Magic
by therangeismyhappyplace
Summary: This is a threeway crossover. Cas gets a call from an old friend, Minerva, who needs new DADA professers. Cas gets the Winchesters to agree. The seven are sent to make sure that there is no threat towards Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dean POV:

I was sitting in the council room of the Bunker, cleaning my guns and knives, when Cas appeared behind me.

"Cas! You got to stop doing that man."

"My vessel is not male, Dean. However that is not of importance. I need you to do something for me. A favour, if you will. An oold friend of mine is in need of a teacher for practical defense, as his student's weapons are easily disarmed. I suggested you and your sister and he agreed that if you wanted to he would love it. Dean, before you object without even telling your sister, at least let me explain. Around the world there are naturally born wizards and witches. The gene is either recessive, passed down through everyone in your family, or just shows up in you. Like your X-Men. This school is teaching those naturally born witches and wizards. The position is, aparently, cursed, and no teacher has ever taught more than one year. If you would please tell your sister, I need to go." With that Cas vanished.

Well, looks like I have to go find Sammy. Yay. You can sense the sarcasm right? A school for witches. Witches that are born naturally. A teaching position that is cursed. This is gonna be fun.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was having a nice relaxing day at the beach when the Stolls came up behind Annabeth and I and said that Chiron wanted us in the Big House. Oh yay.

"Well, let's go Wise Girl." I say, helping my girlfreind up to her feet. Not that she needed it.

"If it's another quest, I'm saying no." She said, already pissed. Thinking about the last quest she went on. Nope not gonna think about it.

 _~~~At the Big House~~~_

"Children." Chiron started, but at our looks he tried again. "Demigods, the gods have a trip for you to attend. It is not a quest. You are going to school. Granted, it is a school in Scotland, but it is a school nonetheless. However, while there, you will be looking for signs for an attack on the schhol, as there was a war recently and they believe the oposing force is still there, just not posing as much of a threat."

"So to sum it up, we're going to Scotland, to a school, where we will learn, and see if their threat is still there." Annabeth said.

"Yes. The reason you are going is because their new headmistress and I are great friends, and she requested this. As well as us there will be Hunters there." Chiron said.

"You mean like the assholes that tried to kill my dog last week?!" I say at the same time Nico says, "Which ones?"

"Yes Percy, the ones that tried to kill Mrs. O'Leary. And if you must know Nico, The Winchesters and their Angels."


	2. Chapter 2

_BTW: for this story, Fred is not dead, everything else is cannon._

 _Harry POV:_

It was a normal day at the Grimmauld Place, complete with rambunctious laughter and the sounds of pranks going off upstairs. The one thing not quite right was the owls in the kitchen. We all expected one for Ginny, but not Ron, Hermione, and me.

"Hey Harry, what're you looking at?" Ginny comes downstairs, dressed to practice Quittage outside with Fred, George and Ron.

"The letters for Hogwarts, there are 3 for Ron Hermione and me too. It says that since our last year, we didn't get much education we can choose to go back to school for our second 7th year. I guess you could say our 8th year now couldn't you." I say putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose you could Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, Fred and George won't wait forever. I'll send Ron in so he can see the letter." She said, pulling away.

"Thanks Gin." I say, kissing her forehead.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT: Order of Phoenix Meeting: Minerva POV**

It was late in the night, maybe even past midnight, when I arrived at the door of Grimmauld Place. It was a tiresome journey as my powers are still weak from the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was urgent news that Molly and Arthur needed to know.

"Minerva! How nice to see you! What brings you by?" Molly asks.

"Well Molly, if you would be so kind, that is a matter that needs to be discussed inside. Not only because it's highly important, but because it's quite cold outside for it being August." I say, and as if to emphasize my point, a full-bodied shudder ran through me.

"Of course, where are my manners?! Come in Minerva. Everyone? Including the children?" Molly asks me.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Molly. As it pertains to them."

"Of course. Fred! George! Harry! Ginny! Hermione! Ronald! Arthur! All of you to the kitchen!" Molly yelled.

A chorus of "Coming" Was heard from every corner of the old house.

As soon as everyone was seated, I began. "How many of you have heard of the Greek Gods?' I ask, Hermione, Harry, and surprisingly Ginny's hands went up. "Well, what if I were to tell you that they were real and alive today. This year, we will have 9 demigods in our midst. They will be there to see if there is any bigger threat to Harry and the school as a whole. They will give their stories to all who attend, and wish to attend for those in your year. As well as the demigods, we will have what are called Hunters teaching. These people are dangerous to the wrong ones. They kill the evil and let the good live as one should do. The ones in Britain were almost killed off by Voldemort because they were weakening his ranks by so much, But they left us alone, they knew, yet did not attack once. An old friend of mine is bringing them over from America, which is where the demigods are coming from." I finish. "Any questions?"

 _So, just so we're clear. HP is cannon except Fred is alive. PJO is cannon except Thalia and Nico are dating. SPN is very far from cannon, Cas is a woman who is dating Dean(Not that I have anything against them being men but it fits my storyline sooo...) I have Sam as a woman and have plans for her later. Reviews are needed for next chapter. That is if anyone even reads this. I like reviews, they make me happy, and very little can do that. I will take requests if I can fit them into the storyline I have rattling around in the empty thing I call a skull._


End file.
